Rising up to the challenge
by Macaronic-Paradox
Summary: My first fic... Drunk Harry-An evening of drinks is planned down the George to celebrate Harry's birthday ;-P
1. Chapter 1

My first fic so very scared!!...

_5.5 never happend set after 5.4_

**Rising up to the challenge. **

Chapter 1

Ruth entered Harry office without knocking, carrying a bundle on papers in one hand and a small paper bag in the other.

"Harry I've got the last of the paper work from operation shock wave, just needs your signature to sign them off. Oh, _and_ I've got your lunch."

Harry paused in mid writing; his eyes looked up to find her. Frowning for a moment before a soft smile played across his face.

"Thank you Ruth. Your organisation skills are second to none, though I do note that you still don't quite grasp the concept that this is _my_ office." He teased light heartedly.

Ruth tilted her head slightly and threw a questioning frown at Harry and he explained: "Your hand, my office door, you _could_ of grace the two with some contact before coming in?"

Ruth didn't catch the lightness in his tone and frowned before retorting, "Well if my arms weren't full carrying your lunch half way across Themes House perhaps knocking would be more of an option." Ruth surprised herself at her own forcefulness and dropped the lunch filled paper bag on his desk in front of a stunned Harry.

It had been a long morning, she'd spent the previous two hours on the phone and wasn't in the mood for Harry's light-hearted nit-picking, even so she released she'd overreacted.

Harry's face, had by now turned to concern. "Is everything ok Ruth?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes, sorry."

Seeing a simple apology wouldn't allay Harry's concerns she continued, "I was kept on hold for the best part of the two hours this morning to some pitiful civil-service department. The tune of Green Sleeves will be forever and painfully ingrained onto my mind." Ruth gestured a smile. "Hasn't put me in the best of moods"

"Ah I see." Smiling back he rose from his seat, "Well in that case, can I suggest a drink?" Harry gestured his arm towards his, half full, crystal cut decanter.

"Isn't it a little early? It's only half one, after all."

Throwing her a cheeky grin "Yes, but it being my Birthday today, I thought I might allow my self the luxury."

Ruth's faced lighten. "Your Birthday?"

"Hmm, as if you didn't know." He replied incredulously, raising one eyebrow to her.

A pale rosé tinted her cheeks as she recalled watching him with some amusement from her desk, earlier that morning.

It had over time become a private unspoken game of theirs, giving cryptic clues in the morning briefing as to the whereabouts of the other's present. Harry managed to decipher today's after a few incorrect guesses which coincided with some comical frustrated facial expressions. Utilising his most imploring puppy-dog face he'd looked to Ruth forsome help and she'd struggled to maintain an even breathing pattern whilst doing all she could to maintain a face of indifference.

Continuing his search he'd finally discovered the present taped to the bottom of Malcolm's chair. Knowing he was a keen cricket fan, she'd managed to get hold of one of only 4, signed signature sheets from the winning England 1981 ashes team. His eye's had lit up with delight, and she'd rolled her eyes at how people could invest so much interest in sport but was pleased with the reaction, and Harry's obvious delight.

Ruth was brought back to the 'here and now' sharply when the warmth of Harry's hand on her shoulder melted though her.

"Thank you." A smouldering look was attached to his sentiment and Ruth couldn't help but take a deep gulp of air as she struggled with her body's urge to step in closer. The smell of his aftershave and low soft spoken tone teasing her senses.

The phone rang and whatever spell they both were under was broken.

Harry turned and picked up the phone. Ruth watched as Harry's eyes rolled. Covering the receiver with his hand he turned.

"Sorry I have to take this."

She nodded her understanding and turned to leave. Harry watched as she did so, his eyes loitering over her hips as they swayed from side to side and sub-consciously, he rolled his tongue across his lips.

Back at her desk, Ruth continued her work, grabbing bites of her ham and cheese sandwich in-between reading though various files from the tall stack on her desk. A cool shiver ran down her spine and she bit her lip as she felt Harry's eyes burn over her though the glass walls of his office.

"Still coming out tonight Ruth?" Jo chirped, She sat perching herself on the end of Ruth's desk.

Ruth jumped at the voice, partly having thought everyone else was out for lunch and partly being lost in the feeling of Harry's far off glances.

"Ermm yeah, should be there about Eight." Ruth smiled turning back to her screen. "Just got to pop home first."

"Great!" lowering her voice to a playful tone, "Hopefully we can get Harry drunk and persuade him to give us all a pay rise." Jo chuckled.

"I'd settle for the promise of a nights sleep."

In an instant she released what she's said, unsure as to whether her words would be misinterpreted she turned from her screen and looked at Jo, the possible innuendo had caused Jo's jaw to drop slightly and eyebrows rise.

"That's _not_ what I meant!" Starting to babble, "Working late and not knowing when you're finishing, not that I don't like working or anything but-"

"Ruth!" Jo interrupted her "I didn't say a word" Jo gave her a warm smile and left a still flustered Ruth.

Ruth took a deep breath, _damn! Why is it that that man is capable of turning me into such an inarticulate loon. _She prayed a simple prayer that Jo would have mercy on her and not broadcast the latest the incident to the rest of the grid.

Ruth busied herself with work for the rest of the afternoon. She was spared the distraction of Harry, who had meetings scheduled for the rest of the day.

At six she tidied her desk, shutting down the computer and picked up her coat placing it over one arm headed for the pods.

She walked hastily towards the pods. Having already spent the last half hour mentally assessing her wardrobe, she had a feeling that the wardrobe change form work wear into something suitable for birthday drinks was going to be a time consuming task and wanted to get it underway as quickly as possible.

"See ya Ruth" Zaf beamed, giving Ruth a wink as he looked up from his desk.

"Yep see you later." Ruth replied as the pod doors slid shut.

She headed for home with school girl excitement, she didn't get a chance to go out all that often and was now looking forward to spending the evening with Harry and the rest of the team, freed from the confines of the grid.


	2. Chapter 2

_**they all belong to Kudos....mores the pity**_

**Chapter 2**

It was ten past eight when Ruth got to The George. It was a warm spring evening, the sun was just beginning to set as the sound of cheers and laughing filtered outside. Pushing open the doors she made her way though the lightly crowded room.

Ruth had eventually opted for delicate black high heals which elongated her calves and showed off their shapely musculature with a black pencil skirt which hugged her hips and finished just above the knee. A blue sweater gave her a flattering slim waistline whilst subtly emphasising her chest, giving a temping whilst respectable glimpse of cleavage. Her eyes shone brightly and her hair was pinned up loosely with curls escaping at the front, trickling down each side of her face.

"Ruth!" A chisel faced Adam stretched his arm around her back as he lent in and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled widely "Glad to see you've managed to unchain yourself from your desk."

Ruth raised an eyebrow and countered. "Well Adam, someone has to do the paperwork and explain why you need flashy sports cars for supposedly discreet surveillance, and then of course justify why the MOD only get half the car back."

Adam laughed and raised his hands in defeat. "Drink?"

"That'd be lovely, a small white please. Any of the others here yet?"

"Yeah their all round the corner." Adam lent over the bar and gave his order, accompanied by a wink, to an attractive young blonde.

Seeing Adam had plans of his own Ruth picked up her glass. "I'll-er just go over then."

Giving Ruth a look of thanks, "Sure I'll be over in a sec."

Gathered round an old oak table was Jo, Ros and Zaf. Zaf was currently attempting to argue his case to Harry and Malcolm that rugby was dull and nowhere near as skilful as Football and, her heart beat having already increased a number of beats, Ruth slowed her pace down a little as she neared the table to allow her to appreciate Harry's appearance unnoticed a little longer.

Harry had had a late meeting and was still in his day clothes but now sported a dishevelled look that made Ruth's knees weaken. His collar was unbuttoned providing a glimpse of tanned skin beneath it, his tie hung loosely round his neck. His jacket lay discarded over the back of his chair revealing the blue braces that traced their way over his muscular shoulders. His sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows and Ruth admired the tone of his flexed fore arm as he lifted his pint of Guinness to his plump lips.

Sipping his drink he turned his head to look across the room, still chuckling to himself at how the usually mild mannered Malcolm that was now passionately defending the virtues of civilised rugby against the hoodlums of football.

Harry paused mid-gulp as he drank in the sight of her. His pint still at his lips, the glassfailed to conceal the smile that played across his face.

Ruth shared his smile and placing her glass on the table, sat down next to him.

"Glad you made it."

"Happy Birthday Harry" Both held an extended gaze into the other's eyes.

Mouthing the words, it was only Ruth who could hear Harry's almost inaudible reply, "It is now."

Ruth's cheeks warmed and taking a long slip of her drink she prevented a trawl of nervous babbling to escape her lips.

The others looked up at the new figure joining them and a chorus of hi's and hello's circled the table.

Adam triumphantly waltzed over from the bar followed by a waitress who carried a tray full of double shot glasses.

"Uh Hum! Right guys let get this party started. I've got one shot for everyone, and in line with tradition, Birthday boy's got to drink an extra shot for each one of us here."

Harry looked up in half horror, half amazement as the waitress placed the seven bright green shots in front of him. "I don't seem to be able to quite recall so perhaps you could refresh my memory, what tradition would that be?"

"The one you're about to start!" Adam laughed heartily.

Ruth looked up pleadingly, "Adam I don't know if I can really manage shots."

"Not too keen myself." Malcolm added.

Adam was just about to respond when Harry interjected, "Look you two, if I've got to drink seven of these.. these.. God knows what drinks, then you can at least manage one. That goes for the lot of you."

Zaf piped up, standing to his feet one hand resting on Jo's shoulder for support the other raising his shot glass in the air, "Ok so on behalf of everyone we want to wish a Harry a very happy, and by the evening I'm sure, very drunken Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" The tables occupants all cheered in unison and they swigged back their drinks. Seconds later there was all round sounds of coughing and screwed up faced as the fuming aniseed taste lingered in their throats and burned their lungs.

Harry was now on his forth shot and was struggling at the sight of the fifth "Don't know I can." Harry put his hand to his mouth to further to emphasise his point.

"You shouldn't carry on if you feel sick" Ruth sympathetically offered, and placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Yeah Ruth's right" Zaf agreed. His head turning to Adam, "I mean at your age it's probably best to stick to something a little lighter, right Adam?"

"Yeah" Adam grinned at how obviously Zaf was playing Harry

Harry scoffed "I'll have you know I could drink both you and Mr Carter under the table!"

The hand Ruth had left on Harry's arm slipped off as a defiant looking Harry grabbed the remaining three glasses and his body and face recoiling at the sickly taste, drank them in quick succession.

The evening continued with an increased distribution of drinks. A darkness now encased the outside of the pub and a warm glow of light shone out the windows

Jo had convinced a reluctant Ros to aid her in a rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody. Harry was chatting to Ruth in slightly slurred speech whilst repositioning himself every now and then closer to her. He spoke softy amongst noise of the speakers, causing her to lean in to hear him. Zaf sat slumped happily in his chair with Malcolm next him as they cheered on the girls. Adam slowly sipped slowly on his drink from the bar as he watched in amusement at the two scenes playing out in front of him.

"Oi Zaf mate, give us a hand."

Zaf wobbled to his feet and paced over to Adam who whispered something in Zaf's ear.

Zaf snorted. "You've gotta be kiddin' me. I don't think he could take another sip let alone that!"

Adam looked over to Harry, grinning as he spoke "Yeah but he'd be fun to see him try. You're a betting man Zaf, what say a little wager? Tenner says he finishes it."

Zaf looked up and down the yard glass, displayed proudly on the wall. "You're a bad man Mr Carter." Zaf swigged the last of his pint and placed his empty pint glass on the bar letting out a satisfied ahhh sound and looked Adam with a cheeky smile, "…your on!"

The two carried over the large slender glass over the table and waited in front of Harry till his attention turn to their presence.

Harry let out a throaty laugh, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Ruth's jaw dropped "Is there some sort of competition to get Harry hospitalised this evening?"

"Ah come on old man."

"Ever call me 'old' again Zafer, and I'll see to it that you get seconded to GCHQ new recruit training, indefinably."

Adam pushed the brimming yard glass in front of Harry, "Drink," he announced enthusiastically.

Jo and Ros had cut short their encore and were now gathered round the table.

"Come on Harry.." Jo encouraged, "..tell you what, finish it and we'll let you buy us all champagne!"

His eyebrows rose, "Ever gracious aren't you Jo."

Ruth couldn't help but laugh at how the tables had been turned on Harry. They were, slightly unfairly but all the same good naturally, ganging up on him. Even Malcolm was cheering his support of the challenge with Ros unable conceal her interest she craned her neck to get a better view, a smile playing across her lips.

Harry removed his tie and slid his braces off his shoulders so that they hung loosely either side. Sighing he pushed firmly on his already rolled sleeves so they were above his elbows and shook his head as he took the glass out of Adam's hands.

_What did he think he was doing?_ He was already feeling the full effects of the earlier drinks. An attempt to get up earlier had left him half sprawled over Ruth, who'd had to grab the drinks off the table to stop them from going flying. Though after that initial shock of having him land in her lap, they both had been able to enjoy the moment of shared physical contact between them. That is, before Ruth's embarrassment of apparently cradling Harry in her arms got the better of her and had helped him up.

Harry had felt downcast on the prospect of a relationship with Ruth ever since she'd turned down his offer of a second date. He was almost resolved to having to try to love her as a friend but recently she'd been more open in her affections, all be it small things such bringing him lunch or a simple reassuring touch. He'd made a mental note that evening that there was still something between them, and when he was more articulate he would have to pursue it.

The juvenile chants of "DRINK! DRINK!" began and Harry straightened his back and he let out a long breath through pursed lips before raising it to his mouth and tilting the glass so that the amber liquid flowed freely into his mouth.

A mixed look of determination concentration passed over Harry's features as his gulps began to slow causing a further roar of encouragement from his audience. Trickles of ale began to escape the corners of his mouth, staining his crumpled white shirt.

The glass was now almost at horizontal level. Harry still had the contents of the protruding bowl shaped bottom to contend with and a film of sweat brushed his brow. Zaf was looking worried he might actually lose as Adam continued to shout encouragement. "Come on mate!"

As the glass tipped higher the last rush of amber liquor hit the back of his throat. Harry's coughing was met with a congratulatory slap on the back from Adam and applause the rest of the team along with half the pub, who'd by now taken an interest their drunken tomfoolery. Adam's other hand whipped the outstretched £10 note from a disbelieving Zaf, "Fair doo's mate _that_ was worth it!"

Ruth couldn't help but smile, Harry seemed to be doing his best to put on a smug face when she was sure any that any minute now his stomach would head him straight for the nearest bathroom to regret what he'd just done.

"Champagne!" A very tipsy Jo cried

All eyes fell on Harry,

Croaking "Put it on my tab…I'll er, be back in a minute"

His large figure headed in the direction of the gents. His pacing soft but brisk trying not to swish the torrent of liquid that now rested in his swollen stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry had been gone for about 20minutes and the two bottles of fizz where all but gone.

Ros turned to Zaf who had just returned from the men's.

"How's he doing? Still hugging the toilet seat?"

"Not quite, but I'd give another few minutes" he chuckled.

A boozy eyed Harry swayed back into the room, Adam took his chance. Not giving Harry the chance to protest he pulled him towards the small stage insisting it was his turn for karaoke.

Harry was in no position to object and the tune of 'Alright ' by Supergrass, begun to reverberate around the room. The other remaining spooks couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of them. A drunken Harry was propped up against Adam. Both singing each line about three seconds behind the time of the music. Their arms around each other's backs as they swayed, Adam's free arm holding a pint as it sloshed in the glass. Whilst Harry positioned the mic between both of them.

"_We are young, we run green _

_Keep our teeth, nice n' clean_

See our friends, see the sights, feel all right!"

The song continued and once finished Adam and Harry were greeted with a loud applause with Zaf adding "whoop whoop" and wolf whistles.

The self proclaimed karaoke champions sat themselves back at the table and Ruth and Jo got up and made their way to the ladies toilet.

"Mystery of life" Adam offered once they were out of earshot.

"Hmm? What is?" Harry replied.

" Two's… they always go in two's…why?" Adam looked back in the direction on Ruth and Jo.

Adam's drunken wisdom was greeted with an affirming "ummm" from Zaf and Harry.

"That's beyond even MI5's remit of understanding" a nodding Zaf added.

Malcolm and Ros seemed to be too involved in their own conversation to register Adams comments and continued chatting, siting slightly apart from the other three.

Some time later and Ruth emerged from the toilets seeing Adam who was now at the bar, she interrupted his conversation with the flirtatious barmaid who seemed to have taken a shine to the apparent city-slicker.

"Adam is Zaf about?"

"Somewhere, why?"

" I think it might be time he took Jo home."

"Awh she's not hurling in there is she?"

Ruth gave him a warning look "I didn't say that, just get Zaf will you! I'll call a cab"

"Yeah fine" he turned somewhat wobblerly on his heels in search of him.

20 minutes later Zaf and Jo were being bundled in to a cab. Zaf having to practically carry Jo into the back, her head resting on his shoulder he held her upright with a strong but gentle grip.

"Now don't even think about being sick or I'll have to seriously reconsider our friendship."

Zaf's joke was met with a muffled mummer of agreement from a dozing Jo, followed by an indecipherable remark about lots of bubbles.

Back inside the pub

Ruth was far from sober but had had the sense to know her own limits, and turned down the offer of another shot from Adam. She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as she enjoyed the, albeit drunken, attention she was getting from Harry. They sat chatting, his purring voice sent shock waves of tremors though her. Their knees just touching, he'd wrapped one arm behind her, resting it on her chair. Her own tipsiness reducing the anxieties of what her colleagues might be thinking of them.

Adam returned to the bar to continue his charm offensive on the barmaid whilst Malcolm interrupted Harry and Ruth's tête-à-tête, giving his excuses and calling it a night.

Ruth looked up and noticed Ros collecting a pile of her things from her seat.

"You off too Ros?"

"Yeah, me and Malcolm are getting a cab home."

Suddenly feeling the need to explain she gabbled something about them living near each other. Quickly glancing at Malcolm before putting on her jacket, she hurriedly rushed towards the pub doors.

"See you all in the morning" smiled Malcolm, trotting up closely behind her.

Ruth went to stand but was prevented by Harry's paw like hand on her thigh as he reach across her.

"And where are you off tooo?" A pouting Harry slurred.

A hot shiver spread through her as she picked his hand up off her lap, allowing her fingers to trail through his as they separated.

"Getting a drink"

"Hmmm" Grumbling his displeasure "Well don't go disha-pearin' "

Harry lent in closer and whispered loudly "You know, I think I might have drunk a wee too much, Ruthie."

"Ruthie?…" Ruth smiled, "Hmm you'll be fine, just try to behave your self till I get back".

"Hmmm."

Harry collapsed back into the padded seat. Squinting in an attempt to stop the room from spinning he made no attempt to hide the attention his eyes were paying her retreating figure, allowing his head to tilt to one side, he improved his view as he watched Ruth head towards the bar.

Ruth had moved to the far side of the bar in attempted to get served and had squeeze and jostle her way through to the front of the now crowded bar. She had been waiting for what seemed an eternity, her heels causing the arches of her feet ache and she was becoming increasingly less and less patient as she attempted to attract the attention of one of the slow working bar staff.

"Ello luv, names Gary, you all alone are ya?" Came a rough voice from behind her.

Ruth turned her head to be greeted by a tall brown haired man around his late 30's. His face was pale and thin, a bristly layer of stubble defined the contours of his face. He wore an open necked short sleeved white shirt with lightly worn jeans.

"erm no I'm not, I'm with friends thanks." Ruth replied levelly hoping he would get the message, she really wasn't interested.

It would require a wonder of male specimen to beat the standard of man set by Harry Pearce. No, right now she knew whoever this Gary was, he would have nothing on that inebriated vomiting mess, currently slumped over a beer soaked table and humming the tune of some unrecognisable tuneless melody into a over turned pint glass…

…Even drunk he could somehow pull off masterful, charming and completely adorable. Still cast a smouldering glance that would make her inwardly moan with desire and cause her to have to fight the urge to run her finger through his hair and bring her lips crashing down on his"

An amused smile played across her face at she recalled the pouting cherub face he'd had when she'd left him a few minutes earlier.

"Well a least let me get cha a drink?" The man persisted

"No really, thank you, but I'm fine"

Ruth tuned her back on the man but the packed bar meant he was pushed close to her and his proximity caused her back to tense.

Ruth looked distantly left to right across the bar trying to spot Adam in the crowd to no avail when she felt a firm hand grip her waist,

"Come on luv I don't bite…unless you'd like me to that is!" Gary said giving her a wink and sleazy smile.

Ruth had turned sharply round as soon as she'd felt his hand on her, she grabbed his wrist as it started to slide down from her waist to her thigh.

Mustering all the confidence she could. "Take your hands off me!"

In truth she couldn't have felt more vulnerable. She hated the chauvinistic advances of brash and arrogant men like Gary. Her heart was pounding so fast and it felt like she had a corset around her ribs as she struggled with shallow breaths.

"Ha! Fiery little one ain't cha?" grabbing Ruth's other hand by the wrist he clamped her arm down with a bruising grip, pinning it to her side as he stepped in closer.

Despite her fear, she stared up into the man's dark eyes, rising anger fuelling her boldness.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Get the hell off me before I scream this pub down, or does the idea of a night in a police cell appeal to you?"

The exchanges had caught the attention those standing nearby.

The man's embarrassment turned anger, as he released his grip and spat, "I wouldn't touch you with a barge poll! Bloody Sla…"

He didn't get a chance to finish. He was spun round sharply with a tight grip on his shoulder. Followed promptly by two large fists grabbing him by the collar and throwing him backwards causing him to stubble into the people behind him.

Woken from his drunken stupor a fire now burned intensely in Harry's eyes. He appeared to double in stature. Standing with an arched back his broad shoulders outstretched, drunk or not he would not and could not, stand for anyone abusing Ruth.

Ruth gasped at the forcefulness and passion in Harry's behaviour

"Please Harry, it's ok."

Harry breathed deeply slight sway in his stance, "No Ruth it's not!" and his eyes remained on the stunned man now trying to recover his balance.

Harry didn't break from his death stare his eyes narrowing as they burned into Gary".

"I suggest you leave!" Harry warned.

"Ha! Bloody city hot shot! What? You think you're better than the rest of us?"

Ruth placed a hand on Harry's rigid biceps.

"Harry! It's not worth it!

Harry glanced at Ruth.

"Best do as your told" Gary mocked whilst withdrawing.

Harry remained silent as his jaw-tensed, teeth began to grind together and his face reddened as his blood pressure rose.

Sniggering as he turned his back on Harry he threw in one last parting comment before exiting the pub swing doors, "Slag was comin' onto me anyway…prick!"

It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Harry saw red, his clenched fits turning his knuckles white.

Ruth practically threw herself in front of an unsteady Harry as he prepared to launch himself on the back of the retreating figure.

Ruth grabbed each of Harry's arms with her own,

"Harry! I don't want this"

Harry' s breathing was fast and erratic, quickly alternating his glances between Ruth and the exit door. Gritting his teeth in anger. "I can just leave that Gob-Shite!"

"Yes you can! Please!" Ruth lowered her tone, stepping in closer so her lips brushed his ear, "for me?"

Harry's eyes fell shut at the sensation it caused to flow down through him.

Ruth lent back, still holding him gently by his strong shoulders, she observed his response. His breathing having slowed slightly his eyelids fluttered open and he reluctantly nodded his agreement.

Ruth looked deep into Harry's eyes, she could tell he still wanted to go and palpate the living daylights out of the guy. Ruth lowered one hand sliding it down his arm, his bare skin, warm to the touch, she reach his clenched hands, bringing her other hand over she gentle pried each hand open.

Harry appeared mesmerised by her actions, under her spell he watched her delicate fingers holding his own. Looking up he was lost in the sea of her blue eyes.

"Thank you" It was said gently, in a hushed intimate tone.

"You know, I don't know what I'd do without you Ruth" The sincerity in his voice was indisputable.

Her eyes wide, examining his. They undressed his carefully constructed walls of defence, she could see so much more. The hurt, the pain but most of all, the love that lay there.

Ruth squeezed Harry's strong hands before releasing them.

The sounds of the pub carried on around them. The thumping of the sound system, the click of balls at the pool table the chatter and laughter amongst the punters but within all that, a quiet moment of pure silent understanding passed between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rising up to the challenge:**

**Chapter 4**

Ruth and Harry had re-seated themselves back in the corner. Their conversation settle back into a steady flow and having put the prior event behind them they decided on having one last drink before calling it a night.

Harry hadn't initially seemed too amused when Ruth placed a large pint of water in front of him but privately he was grateful, the cool liquid quenched a thirst he had been unaware he had.

Having all but finished their drinks a smug looking Adam strolled over.

"And where've you been?!" Ruth demanded to know.

"Me?" Adam responded in as innocent a voice as possible.

"I erm.. well, I was emm…"

Ruth's eyes lowered to his collar and the new pink stains on it

"Actually maybe I don't want to know."

Adam grinned widely, "Why'd I miss something?"

"Hmm, well it doesn't matter now."

"Ruth n' I are getting a cab, you coming?"

"Yeah sure let me just go say my goodbyes" He turned giving a smile and wink to the blushing barmaid behind the bar.

Harry raised one eyebrow "I see, well in that case I'll go see if I can sort us out a cab."

Harry got up too quickly for his inebriated brain's liking and had to grab Adam's shoulder to steady himself. Heading for the doors he tottered passed the bar before reaching the large heavy pub door. Lazily leaning on it, it opened and caused a cool refreshing draft to wisp through into the room.

"He's completely smashed ain't he?" Adam announced somewhat triumphantly.

"And I'm sure tomorrow morning when he feels like crap it'll be both you and Zaf in particular he shows his appreciation"

"Ahh well, I'll worry about that then, catch you up in a mo."

Picking up her bag Ruth followed Harry's exit from a few moments earlier. Reaching the door she stepped through into the blackness. Cool night air, tainted with the dry waft of cigarette smoke, brushed her face. Her eyes were lost in the darkness as they took time to adapt to the darkness of the night.

Outside the pub she identified the tips of Harry's slack braces against his un-tucked, crumpled shirt. He was leaning into the window of a cab, one arm on the window the other on top of the roof, she presumed he was negotiating with the driver and began to make her way over to him.

She made her approach but too late she realised the man rapidly approaching Harry from behind was Gary, the same man in the confrontation just half an hour ago.

Grabbing Harry roughly, he spun Harry round and rammed him against the side of the cab.

"So let's see who's the big man now!" His bitter voice snarled.

Her legs frozen and voice stolen, Ruth could only watch in stunned horror. It seemed to happen so quickly but was played out in slow motion before her disbelieving eyes.

Caught off guard, the faster, more sober, reaction times of his assailant caused Harry to take the full force of a double punch. His head battered from side to side like a rag doll, each sickening thud was followed by another as the alternating fists made contact.

Pushing his attacker off Haary desparatly tried to shake off the stars that spun round his head and steadied himself. Taking a deep breath, the metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth. Filled with confidence Gary went to strike again but this time was blocked, Harry's vision too blurred to trust he swung hard in the rough direction he guessed Gary's head would be.

Crack! Harry's fist made a solid connection along the bridge of Gary's nose as the two men staggered backwards. Both collapsed as they were pounced upon and dragged back from each other by security.

Adam, having heard the commotion from inside, had bust though the doors and, followed by Ruth, now dragged a still thrashing Harry round the corner into a deserted ally.

Harry sat slumped against the wall whilst Ruth's eyes filled up as the events of the last 60seconds began to sink in. "Harry are you ok!?" Ruth knelt down to look at him in the dim orange street light.

His breathing was hard and loud. Squinting he used his hand to smear clean his bloodied face.

"I'll be fine, let me up, I'll show that git!"

Removing a clean tissue from her bag she pressed it against the trickling blood from his mouth

"Please! No more trouble tonight, he'll get what he deserves just not tonight, not like this." Ruth had a sense of desperation in her voice as she pleaded.

"Er, so does anyone want to fill me in on what just happened?" Adam interjected.

Ruth looked up to a confused looking Adam standing over them.

"That guy was bothering me at the bar earlier n' and Harry and him had a bit of a run in over it. He must have been waiting outside since."

"Little Bastard!"

"and then some," agreed Ruth.

"We should get Harry out of here in case he's recognised. Last thing we want is to be tomorrow's headlines. We can sort this whole mess out in the morning."

Ruth nodded. "Ok"

"right well you wait here, and I'll get us a cab."

"Do I get a say in any of this?" Harry grumbled up from the floor.

Both Ruth and Adam turned to look at Harry and in unison replied as if addressing an insubordinate child,

"No."

Minutes later Adam returned with a cab and quickly lent a hand helping Harry in.

Ruth turned her attention from Harry to Adam when she realised he wasn't getting in.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I live the other side of town besides he looks better now…hmm well, kind of."

Ruth narrowed her eyes, "What are you playing at? Just get in the cab Adam."

"Look you're fine with Harry right? Just drop him home make sure he gets in ok"

"Why don't you want to come, don't tell me it's that Barbie for a barmaid?" A tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Her name is Chloe... She nice!"

Ruth raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Pull the other one Adam."

"Ahh, Please Ruth. I will owe you forever! Consider me eternally in your debt!

Ruth shook her head and rolling her eyes muttered "Uhh men. Fine, but you will owe me and I'm not talking some pathetic little gesture, I'm taking an industrial sized favour here and with a side order of long-term grovelling to wash it down with?"

Adams face lit up with delight. "You're the best Ruth!"

Rolling her eyes "Yes I know."

Truth be told, she always found it hard to stay mad at Adam, he had always been good to her and his smile could melt hearts.

Adam lent in and placed a kiss on Ruth's cheek before throwing the door shut and trotting quickly back in the direction of the pub with a spring in his step.

_BACK TO HARRY'S..._

It was a 30minute drive back to Harry's. A sudden stop at traffic lights made Ruth wake from her gentle dozing. She looked across the dark cab to her right, realising Harry had also fallen asleep, his head rested on her shoulder. Ruth gently rocked him to try wake him but it was only met with mumbled protests as he stirred.

Burying his head against Ruth his sleepy voice cleared a little,

"I'm sorry Ruth I didn't start it, I promise" Harry's murmur was filled with regret.

"Shhh…It's ok, I know, I- I saw." She reassured softly.

A shiver ran down her spine as he snaked his arm round her waist, holding himself close to her. The warmth of his body radiating to hers, gave her goose bumps, a dull warm ache spending up though her.

Unable to resist the urge any longer she ran her fingers round the back of his head and up through his fair hair, supporting his head against her as it rocked with the motion of the taxi.

A low, soft groan of recognition sounded deep from within Harry's chest. Biting down on her bottom lip was all she could do to prevent her from leaning down and placing a delicate kiss on the top of his head.

The Taxi pulled up and Ruth reluctantly detached her self from Harry's grip. One arm around Ruth's shoulder she guided him up the stairs to his front door using the frame of it to support him at the top.

"Door key Harry?"

Harry, still sleepy, had a look of complete bewilderment on his face and merely stood smiling back at her.

"Oh well that's just great."

Ruth tried to sound her annoyance but Harry's smile was infectious and she was betrayed at the corners of her mouth as she struggle not to laugh at Harry's drunken, yet adorable face.

Ruth took a deep breath and began to pat down his trouser pockets in search of the keys.

The cool air and the feel of her fingers, hastily began to wake Harry's sleep filled eyes.

"This your version of foreplay Miss Evershed?" His comment was accompanied by a widening grin.

"Harry! No, of course not. I wouldn't…I- I mean, not that I wouldn't… awwh!" Ruth trailed off, mumberling under her breath as Harry chuckled to himself.

.

Eventually finding the key in one of Harry's back pockets they made it into house. Ruth went in first and managed to bump into almost everything she could whilst fumbling in search of the light switch.

As Harry's hallway was illuminated Ruth turned back to Harry and gasped as she looked at his face in the harshness of the light. Soft tones of purple clearly visible through his tanned skin surrounded his torn, swollen lips. The dried blood smeared across his face had previously fallen to form pools of burgundy that now stained his ripped shirt.

"Oh God Harry!"

Her eyes filled with concern, without second thought she cradled his damaged cheek in her hand. Her touch made Harry's eyes close, and at that moment it seemed to soothe more than his physically pain.

Her eyes wandered across his damaged features,

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Harry."

Reaching up he removed Ruth's hand from his face and gently held it in his own bringing it across to his lips he placed a tender soft kiss on soft expanse on the back of her hand.

A shiver of electricity spread though her as his burning lips press on her cool skin.

Lowering her hand he used the index finger on his other to tilt her head up so he could look into her eyes as he spoke.

"Ruth it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have even got in the situation to begin with. If anyone should be sorry it's me"

His expression lightened, unveiling a half smile and raising his eyebrows, he added,

"Well me, a generous number of pints and those terrible green shot things."

Ruth grinned when recalling the events preceding Harry's bust up, them seeming so long ago.

"Ok well you'll at least let me help you clean up" more a statement than a question in her voice.

The mood lightened, Ruth helped Harry up the stairs to the door to his room.

"I'll go grab something to clean up that cut. You get change out of those and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ruth headed back down stairs. Under Ruth's orders Harry began to unbutton his shirt as he stumbled through his bedroom door...

**Hey folks, please take just a second and leave a review :) ...thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rising up to the challenge.**

**Chapter 5**

Down stairs Ruth collected a tray and bowl before heading back upstairs to the bathroom cabinet. Filling the bowl with warm water she placed it back on the tray along with, a flannel, Savlon and some painkillers.

It wasn't until she walked through the bedroom door that the realisation hit her. This was Harry's bedroom and yes, that there was _his _double bed and for that matter that was him standing next to it.

Harry's crumpled cloths lay strewn across a chair in the corner; his shoes scattered to one side of it. He stood, one hand resting against the bed for support. He'd managed to put on a clean pale blue T-shirt that stretched across his broad chest, his Boxers revealed his manly thighs as he struggled to remove one last remaining sock.

Her heart rate sky rocketed as she ogled up and down those toned muscular legs.

The decision she had made all those months ago when she had turned down Harry's offer of a second date. It had been the sensible decision, the decision that logic and protocol dictated. She knew that, and yet her heart ached to touch him, have his strong arms wrap themselves around her, feel those leg beneath the stroke of her fingers, listen to his voice whisper sweet nothings in her ear. To smell the sent of his after-shave and to hold his hand whilst gazing into those rich chocolate eyes, a gateway to so much love and romance.

His head turn at seeing her enter the room. "Knocking definitely not you forte is it?" He joked.

"Err s-sorry, maybe I should come back."

Ruth's embarrassment caused her to head to drop as she held the tray in her hands.

The rising redness in her checks not escaping his attention, he loved the effect his appearance had on her,

"No, I'm done now" he said, having won the battle with his last remaining sock he stumbled to one side.

Regaining her composure she placed the tray she carried on the bedside table. Gesturing to the edge of his bed.

"Sit" she smiled.

Harry collapsed on his bed, leaning back on a pillow, he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to 'beg' too? He replied flirtatiously.

"Harry!"

Smiling, she knocked him playfully on the side of his arm.

His flirtations during their private conversations back at the grid accompanied by his smouldering stare often boarded on the line of appropriate but recently that line seemed more blurred than ever and she berated herself for loving every second of it.

Placing the tray on the table next to him she wet the dry flannel with the warm water, squeezing out the excess before seating herself next to him, the side of his bare thigh pressing lightly against hers.

"Now, hold still"

Leaning in she steadied his head with one hand whilst using the other to clear the blood from his forehead, passing down over his cheeks to his chin. She took great care in her actions, like an artist labouring over a canvas and he watched on, captivated by her concentration as she slowly worked and reworked her way other his face.

"This may sting a little," She warned as the cloth gently passed over his full lips. Harry breathed in heavily and winced as it tugged on the fresh wound.

"You know, maybe you should get checked out by a doctor."

"I've had much worse and still survived" Harry scoffed  
Ruth gave him an unconvinced look.

His voice softened, "Besides, my doctor's got nothing on your bed side manner."

Ruth laughed, "Well, that may be but my medical knowledge doesn't stretch all that far past sticky plasters I'm afraid."

Ruth continued her work and unscrewing the Savlon, placed some in the palm of her hand. Her eyes were distant as if recalling a lost memory. "When I was young, I was-er rather accident prone. Getting my first bike being a particularly unfortunate week for my knees…"

"You, accident prone?" Harry added in playful sarcasm.

Harry's tease caused a smile to light her face. Beginning to gently apply the soothing cream onto his skin, she continued her line of thought. "…funny then, a quick reassuring word from mum, a kiss better…could solve the world and its problems."

"Simpler times" Harry murmured, the sound of her voice and feel of her fingers massaging the chilling balm into his burning skin slowly drugging his senses.

Having already applied more than enough cream and fearing he'd start to resemble a street mime, she restrained the urge to continue caressing his soft tender skin. Wiping the remaining residue of cream into her hands.

Picking up the tube of Savlon off the bed, she caught sight of Harry's hand resting beside her. The redness in his knuckles evidence of his earlier defence.

Harry noted her the subject of her attention.

Raising his hand up "Would you?"

"Um, sure." Squeezing some more cream into her hands she began her work, their finger intertwining as she massaged the cream in, covering his whole hand with her own.

Slowing the pace of her strokes to a minimum she savoured the feel of his hands in her own. The feel of his compliant but strong fingers through hers.

"I think you're in danger of enjoying this," his husky voice broke though.

"Just doing a thorough job," she defended with a smiled.

Gesturing at his reddened hand "Does that mean it will get a kiss better?" offered half jokingly to test her response.

Ruth looked up throwing a disbelieving glance up at his suggestion.

"I erm-"

"It was _your_ suggestion…'a kiss, to solve the world and its problems', that's what you said." He smiled.

"No, that's what my mother said" she retorted, a wide smile and playful glint in her eyes.

"Doesn't mother knows best?" He dared her on.

It was unnecessary encouragement for an all too obliging Ruth. Raising his hand, she lowered her head but held his gaze as she briefly pressed her lips against his knuckles then replaced his hand back on the duvet.

"Feels better already" He purred as Ruth's let out a soft chuckle.

*Her phone begins to flash a high pitched melody escaping it.*

"Oh damn, sorry I forgot, that'll be the Taxi" A regretful Ruth explained.

"Wasn't aware you ordered one." The disappointment layered in his voice matched that that was in his eyes.

"No, well I asked the guy who dropped us off earlier to come back round after his next job."

"Ah"

Ruth placed her hand back over his, "I'd better go, if you think you'll be alright that is?"

"I'll be fine… thank you Ruth…" he paused a moment, contemplating his next words. "..my _hand_ feels much better now"

" Your hand? What about your face?"

"Ah well that hurts like hell…I guess it hasn't had the healing touch your lips seem to possess." His eyes were ignited with desire and she knew exactly what he was suggesting. The words stumbled out of her mouth, "I could- I mean- if it would help...."

Answering all too quickly. "Definitely." Their eyes locked as heart rates doubles between them.

"R- Right then."

Her intoxication had been replaced with a new kind of tonic and before she had time to think it through or allow doubt to cast a shadow she'd lent in. Her hand on his face delicately stroke down it. It was her turn to enjoy the effect she had on him and tilting his head into her hand, he took in a long satisfied breath, inhaling the sent of her perfume left him light headed. Fluttering his eye lid shut, her thumb gently brushed over his lips, his broken skin emphasising her touch as it sent shards of pain mixed pure rapture shooting up his spine.

.

Ruth passed her tongue over her lips, her hand still on his face. His eyes re-opened and holding each other's gaze she leaned in, pausing briefly, a small gap still separating their lips. Harry's heart rate soared, his breathing deepened as his anticipation intensified, her lips held tantalisingly close, both their eyes fell shut as she pressed her lips to his. Her kiss was slow and lingering, her hand dropped to his chest, as she tugged his lip with hers. A shared soft moan of pleasure trembled through him as his hand found its way to her face, drawing her back he entwining his fingers though her hair and it to drop from its pinned position, the curls falling freely round her face, brushing against his as his tounge brushed with hers.

A warm, dull ache intensified as Harry's other hand slid up her thigh. The reality of passion between them that fretted to spill over hit her. Using every ounce of strength she had left in her she tore herself away from his lips. "I need to… the er, taxi, it'll be waiting."

Still catching his breath, his reply was a drawn out plea. "Ruth". Hurt and disappointment was showered across his face as he realised she was yet again closing up retreating from her feelings.

She ignored him, carrying on, "You should get some sleep, I'll erm, see myself out."

Before she knew it she was at the bottom of the stairs. Pausing briefly at the front door she took a deep breath, a moments doubt passing through her mind, shaking the thoughts from her head she open the front door and headed to the waiting Taxi.

Harry hadn't moved from his position on the bed, he heard the font door shut and banged his fit into the duvet with both mental and physical frustration. He turned slightly, allowing him to fall back on his bed. Closing his eyes he raised two fingers and pressed them against his lips. Reliving the sensation the imprint her lips had made just moments earlier. His hand fell to his chest has he sighed heavily. His thoughts filled with her, the spinning room slowed enough for him to succumb to his bodies need for rest and he allowed sleep to wash over him. --------------

**Next up: The morning after…Chapter 6 ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter was getting a bit long so i give you...'The start of the morning after' :D**_

_**Still unbeted so please do try and forgive any mistakes.**_

**

* * *

**

**Rising up to the challenge. **

**Chapter 6**

_Location: Themes House_

Ruth had arrived early on the grid. She was completely shattered but couldn't find sleep that night. Still fresh in her memory the vision of Harry in his underwear, the feel of his hot lips beneath hers, his body pressed into hers and his sliding grip along her inner thigh. The experience was cruelly played on a repeating loop through her mind and the visions were cruelly interspersed with the regret and embarrassment of running out on him half way through. The worst though was the dread that followed the realisation of facing him that morning.

She buried herself in work, a pleasant distraction from reality. Alone on the grid, only a thumping headache and dry mouth seeped through her hardened barrier of concentration, an all too unwelcome reminder from the night before.

Around about 8.30 and an assortment of weary eyed spooks gradually stumbled through the pods. Every time the swish of the pods activated Ruth froze at her desk convinced it would be Harry. To Ruth's relief there were only polite greetings as they entered, no one was in a mood to discuss the evening's events just yet, each in need of a caffeine fix. Jo in particular looked a sight for sore eyes as she hung over her desk grasping a large Starbucks.

The clock ticked on as the hum of computers and quite chat filled the grid. Ruth looked at the clock, worry suddenly passing over her as she realised the time. 9.20.

Ruth was contesting the idea of calling Harry, he was never usually late and if he was then he'd at least call in. What if he'd been more injured than she'd thought. '_Damn it why didn't get the doctor!_'. Ruth picked up the receiver her hand hovering over the digits as the balance in her mind tipped. Her worry outweighed her embarrassment, and she prepared for the no doubt awkward conversation that was to follow. Her mind made up she began to dial when the swish of the pod doors caused her to pause.

Harry was dressed impeccably as usual. Beneath his open over coat revealed a dark black suit. A matching wait coat shaped the crisp white shirt and blood red tie that lay beneath it. A leather-gloved hand held a brief case. In his other hand he clutched a large take out coffee from the café round the corner.

Despite his well-dressed appearance, it didn't compensate for the sight above the collar line. The cut on his lip was clearly visible and the night had given time for the bruising to fully develop, his right cheekbone surrounded by a wash of purple and blue tones. The most striking choice of attire was the mirrored sunglasses. Perched high on the bridge of his nose they concealed his sore and fragile eyes and on any other occasion she would have found them difficult not to laugh at.

Ruth did her best impression of an Orstrid, Sticking her head in the sand, or in her case, the pile of files scattered across her desk, hoping beyond all hope she wouldn't be noticed. She wasn't quite ready to face him yet and the sight of him had shaken her. God how she wished she'd called in sick, at least then she would have had the weekend to plan the ordeal. She hadn't a clue what she could do or say to him that might explain herself.

Zaf and Jo were chatting idyll to Adam at his desk when Harry entered. Ros observed nearby from the water cooler whilst Malcolm was too engrossed in his work to immediately notice. A Jaw dropping silence engulfed them as Harry neared. Slowing his place as he passed the huddled spooks his slow croaky voice broke though,

"Not A Word." He warned before continuing his march to his office, glancing briefly in Ruth's direction as he did.

"Was _that_ Harry!" Malcolm asked disbelievingly as he witnessed the disappearing figure.

Adam lowered his voice to a hushed tone, humour in his voice, "Yeah, I was just telling Jo, last night he took on some a guy defending Ruth's honour."

Ruth looked up in horror as all eyes fell on her.

Ros rolled her eyes, "Now why does that not surprise me."

"It wasn't _quite_ like that." Ruth protested.

"So what did happen?" Questioned Zaf.

"Well… erm, there was this man and well he was bothering me and "

"So he _was_ fighting over you!" Jo squealed with excitement, the coffee having evidently done its job.

"Jo!" Ruth's face began to redden never before had her and Harry's relationship been so open to public discussion, well at least not with her present.

"Harry didn't exactly have a choice in the matter, it wasn't so much defending mine or anyone's honour, more like being jumped from behind by a lunatic."

"Oh" Jo's disappointed face was liken to that of a child being finding out Father Christmas isn't real.

Ruth was pleased with the reaction and hoped that would be the end of the conversation. She was wrong.

"So what happened after the fight?" Zaf asked eagerly, his interest lying in how the evening's events might sway the odds of the book.

"Ruth took him home" Adam quickly answered.

"Thanks Adam" Ruth sarcastically added.

Jo was re-ignited with excitement, "What, so just you and Harry then?"

Ruth burst under the interrogation, "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

There was a silence and Ruth continued.

"Me AND Harry shared a cab home together. He's a friend so I looked after him. Nothing happened so can we just, Drop it!"

Everyone suddenly found their shoes of particular interest as they shuffled in the awkward silence, a silence broken by a muttering Malcolm,

"Thou doth protest too much."

All eyes turned to Malcolm, his eyes fixed to his computer screen he continued to tap away on his keyboard, he paused as he felt the silence of the room's attention on him. He looked up to a panoramic view of faces, centred by an annoyed and vexed looking Ruth.

"Ahh…sorry, did I say that out loud?"

Ruth face reddened and she was left speechless.

Letting out an exasperated huff she stood up, dramatically throwing down the files in her hand and marched off. Her poor choice of direction lead her to a dead end with only the option of either Harry's office on her left or a disused side room to her right. She spun to her right opening the door and stepping though she closed it quickly behind her.

Jo looked confused, "Isn't that the erm.. "

"Yeah it is." Adam was feeling bad for upsetting Ruth but struggled not to laugh.

It was the point were she looked up and to see an array of mops, brooms and cleaning products lit by a naked bulb hanging from the ceiling that she realised her dramatic exit hadn't gone quite as she'd hoped. Yes, only she could storm straight into the cleaner's cupboard. She turned over one of the empty buckets and sat with her knees hugging her chest, face in her hands she contemplated how long she could hold out in there, determined not to admit defeat and face the embarrassment of her obvious mistake, well not just yet.

Having removed his jacket and sunglasses, Harry's eyes squinted at his office lights, his long white sleeves puffing out from the shoulders of his waist cost. The office blinds shielded Harry him from witnessing Ruth's interrogation and subsequent exit. He sat slouched over his desk, his hand rubbing over his face. All he wanted to do was curl into the foetal position and go back to sleep. He'd woken up that morning and despite taking a double dose of the pain killers Ruth had left on his side, his face was still throbbing and his temples pounded. His dry mouth pleaded for moisture but his stomach seemed to be uneasy at the thought of the coffee and he pushed it away from him.

He knew he needed to speak to Ruth about last night but the word rough didn't even come close to how he felt right now and needed to recover a little first. He decided he'd use the morning to recuperate then speak to Ruth in the afternoon before an afternoon meeting in Whitehall.

The emotion began to suddenly overwhelmed her as her eyes brimmed with tears, her busy fingers fiddling with a feather duster, she re-ran though what had happened that night and what the mess she'd made. At least in here she could think things though what to do next.

Ruth did what she did best and tried to analyse things. He obviously did feel _something_ about her,

she'd been taken back and touched by Harry's reaction in the pub that night. Usually so calm and measured in his responses, he dealt with life and death decision on a day to day basis without so much a flinch. With her he was different. He let his guard down and allowed her glimpse of the real him, Harry beneath the shutters.

_'So was this the real thing or maybe just an office fling?'_ Ruth scorned herself at the thought, It was true neither of them had much of social life beyond the grid but Harry wasn't exactly an office fling type and, to the best of her knowledge he hadn't been seen with another woman for at least three years. She admitted, if only to herself, she loved him but also what a complete idiot she'd made of herself. She knew she was at fault for sending mixed signals. Alone together, they both would be guilty of flirting, if only with their eyes but when amongst the team, through her cautious composure, occasional hints towards their true feelings would broke through and it would leave her terrified of what others might be thinking, but now, oh God now, thanks to her outburst it was probably more than obvious to everyone on the grid that Malcolm was right in his assumptions. If only the ground would have the grace to swallow her up.

There was a knock on the door of her poorly lit sanctuary and her heart raced as the possibilities of who it might be flashed though her mind. The door opened, and she looked up to the last person she expected to see...


	7. Chapter 7

**Rising up to the challenge:**

**Chapter 7**

The door opened, and she looked up to the last person she expected to see.

"Ros?"

Ros rolled her eyes at the sad sight of Ruth squatting low on the overturned mop bucket. Stepping in and closing the door behind she held a steaming mug in one hand as she flipped over another bucket and sat down next to her. The small cupboard was left so cramped their legs had no option but to bump together.

It was quiet, Ros still hadn't said anything and in the silence Ruth began to feel rather anxious. She'd always found Ros rather intimidating, an alpha female, they were the complete opposites in personality. Ros really wasn't the heart to heart type and as she hadn't been greeted with a snide or mocking comment, or for that matter, hurled out the cupboard by the scruff of her neck, the possible reason for Ros being there left Ruth baffled.

Ros took a sip from her tea before she spoke, "You can't hide in here forever you know."

"I'm not hiding" Ruth stated defiantly.

Ros looked at her from the corner of her eye and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What? I'm not." Ruth protested, "Who's to say I don't like it in here."

There was a pause as they both scanned the dreary cramped room before the ridiculousness of Ruth's last statement caused them both to give in to a brief chuckle that broke down some of the tension between them.

Ruth bit her lip, asking flatly, "Why are you in here Ros?"

Ros stared up into the corner of the room gathering her thoughts.

"Because out of all the people on the grid I dislike Harry the most." Her words said as a matter of fact. "You know as well as I do I'm in no way star stuck by the '_great'_ Harry Pearce. It's no secret that sometimes I can barely stand him…"

Ruth was unsure where this was going but if this was Ros' attempt at a heart to heart, she was failing spectacularly.

"…So there you go, that's why I'm here." Ros took a satisfied sip of tea.

Ruth was more baffled now than before and momentarily considered if it was just tea Ros was sipping from her mug. "Right, so you're here… in the cleaners cupboard with me…because, _you don't_ like Harry?"

"Yes" Ros nodded, silently pleased she was managing to confuse the country's top analyst.

Ruth's couldn't help but inwardly laugh as her mind ran away with her. Maybe Ros wanted to start some sort of coup d'état with her.

"Look, I give up, how does hating Harry, me shut in the cleaner's cupboard and you sipping tea all fit together?"

"I never said I _hate_ Harry. Find him mildly contemptuous and pompous perhaps, but I don't hate the man. Anyway I know you think I'm a bitter old ice queen" Ruth began to open her mouth to object. "Don't even try and deny it! …And despite what's happened in the past, I do respect him. Pathetic as it is, with half my family in prison, all I'm left with is you guys. So in that sense I do care…about the people here I mean… and I guess… well…I guess by default that includes you Ruth."

Ruth frowned "Erm thanks…I think" Ruth was amused to hear someone else ramble on other than herself for a change but realising this was Ros opening up, appreciated the sentiment.

With a piecing glare Ros swivelled her head and looked straight at Ruth, "Harry's told me what happened between you two."

"What!" Shock spread over her face.

"Well with you running off like you did, it was plain obvious something happened between you two. Harry's _only_ clarified what we were all thinking."

Ruth's heart sank "I- I can't believe he'd do that… Look ,I only kissed him because he told me to and I-"

Ros cut in with genuine surprise. "That's it. You kissed?"

"You said you knew!" Ruth shrieked in outrage.

"Oh please, Ruth that was the oldest trick in the book. To be honest, I'm amazed you fell for it."

Ruth's jaw fell to the floor. "You Bitch."

Ros, pleased with her work, smirked a smile. "So I've heard…but really, if this is all about a drunken kiss then sitting in here is more than little over dramatic."

Ruth was still annoyed, more with herself than Ros, for falling for such a simple trick but there was no going back now. "No you don't understand," She couldn't believe she was telling this to Ros, of all people. "I- I sort of… _we_ sort of... well, I kissed him and erm..."

"What, Harry turn you down?" Ros asked unconvinced.

"Oh God no. That wasn't a problem, just, well it was me really, I sort of changed my mind and bolted just as, well, just as thing were developing."

"Ouch, way to hurt a man's pride."

"Exactly, and so now I don't know _what_ to do."

Ros thought it through a moment. "Well why did you leave?"

"I don't know. I just…just did." Ruth let out a breath and closed her eyes as she admitted what had so far remained confined to her head. "It's just when I'm with Harry, I seem to lose what little sense I have. A simple touch or look and I can't think straight. Sometimes, like last night, my own lack of control terrifies me." Ruth finally looked up to see Ros' reaction.

Ros raised a single eyebrow, "You know I don't _do_ sentimentality."

"But if you did?"

"Hm, well as far as I see it, you like him, he likes you. It's simple?"

Braking eye contact, Ruth looked down and twisted the duster in her hands. "It's not _that_ simple though, is it? Harry's our boss, and then there's the gossip, the jokes. I just don't know if I could stand it."

"Look Ruth, the work we do is tough, we deal with all sort of shit that Mr and Mrs 'Jo Average' will never even hear about let alone be able to contemplate. So when you _are _handed an opportunity for some little piece of happiness you should take it, rather than let it slip through your fingers because a few jealous sods share a joke about it"

A smile kept up on Ruth's face. "Very profound of you Ros."

Flickering a smile. "A momentary lapse I assure you."

Ruth breathed a full smile. There was a silence as her mind rolled back to the start of their conversation. "Why are you doing this? Really? I can't see you doing Harry any favours."

Ros shrugged, "Well I figured you might listen to me more than anyone else." She paused a beat before explaining her logic. "I don't worship the ground Harry walks on, nor are you and I the closest of chums. So A). you know I'm not saying what I am to brown nose Harry and B) I'm not just saying this as an overexcited mate. And well, lets just say I've had a different perspective on things of late, I can appreciate the view from your side of the fence."

Ruth wasn't sold with the cryptic end to Ros' answer and frowned as she tried to fathom it out. Ros rolled her eyes, she could almost hear the creaking of wooden cogwheel's as Ruth's mind ticked over and so swiftly sought to recapture Ruth's attention. "What has or hasn't happened between you and Harry in many ways doesn't matter. Just be certain you won't be left asking the question, 'What if?''

"Thank Ros," Ruth replied softly, "and I appreciate that but I've embarrassed myself so much, not just in front of Harry but the whole grid. At this rate I'd probably judge Harry for _not_ booting me back to GCHQ".

"Oh don't be so bloody over dramatic," Ros looked back at her sternly.

"Thanks," with a sheepish smile Ruth signalled her heartfelt thanks.

Ros softened and returned a fresh and warm smile back. Turning her gaze to the door in front of them and taking a sip of tea she added. "You know, once we leave this cupboard I'll deny this conversation ever happen and I'm back to Ros the ice queen"

Ruth let out a breathless chuckle "Of course… shame though, I quite like you as an agony aunt."

Ros snorted a laugh.

-xx-

Harry reluctantly ventured out of his glass igloo. He wasn't feeling any better but he couldn't wait, he needed to see Ruth. Knowing she was mere meters from him was driving him completely crazy.

His sore eyes scanned the grid for trace of her, but only an empty chair and scattered files littered her desk.

"Malcolm have you seen Ruth?"

Malcolm froze not wanting to have to explain his part in Ruth locking herself in the cupboard.

"Ermm… well yes, and er, no. I have in fact _seen_ her but no, I can't see her now." Malcolm's stomach turned as he became acutely aware how bad his attempt to be evasive had been. As brilliant as he was with all things gadget related, he was an awful liar.

Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes simultaneously. The little patience he had wearing thin, he took a deep breath and tried and failed to control the tone of his voice as he growled back. "Malcolm I wasn't looking for a riddle just tell me where she is."

Shuffling his feet under Harry's glare and unable to verbalise a suitable answer he shot a guilty look in the direction of the corridor and nodded towards the cupboard. Harry's eyes darted between Malcolm and the cupboard, squinting in disbelief, "You're telling me Ruth's inside the cleaner's cupboard?"

Malcolm's head bobbed twice to mark his reply.

Before Harry knew it he was at the door with his hand was on the cold metal handle. Pausing he suddenly pondered what he might face the other side. He turned his head to the grid and a synchronised wall of heads quickly dipped back to their screens. His head whipped back to the door as muffled voices seeped through from the other side. His grip tightened and twisting the handle he swiftly pulled it open.

Both their heads snapped up and resembled rabbits caught in headlights.

Ros was the first to quickly move. Standing up swiftly she regained her composure, "Excuse me" she said coldly and brushed straight passed a surprised looking Harry. Under her breath Ruth cursed furiously, Ros had abandoned her and now she was on her own.

Looking back at Ruth Harry gave a good goldfish impression as his mouth opened to speak but sheer bewilderment saw him close it again. Ruth decided to make her escape, standing, her nervous grip tightened and she remembered the duster she held in her hand. She raised it up triumphantly, as if in some way it could explain everything. "Duster" she nervously spluttered out.

Harry cocked his head to one side looking between it and Ruth, a look suggesting she might have completely lost her sanity.

"I erm n-needed a duster. D-Dusty desk" She tried to hide her own wince at the terrible explanation and obvious lie she'd just told.

"Right," Harry raised his eyebrows disbelievingly but wasn't going to pursue the topic.

Ruth tried to follow Ros' escape route and darted pass Harry but as she passed her breath hitched as Harry's large hand gripped gently round her upper arm and brought her to a halt. He lent in to her ear and with a tender and pleading voice appealed to her. "Ruth, we _need_ to talk."

"L-Later" She promised, her eyes begging with him to let her go.

His grip loosened, "When?"

"I- I don't know. I just need some time to get my head straight."

He didn't want to back her into a corner and his arm fell from hers. "Ok Ruth, you know where I'll be." With that he turned and headed back to his office leaving Ruth to release the breath that had been trapped in her lungs.

Ruth returned back to her desk to find an anomalous post-it note stuck to the screen of her computer.

"_We're Sorry x x x"_.

Ruth smiled a warm smile, despite their meddling she was grateful she had such caring friends. Placing the note in the top draw of her desk she began clicking the buttons on her computer to wake it from its sleep.

-xx-

It was half two in the afternoon, no one on the grid had mentioned anything more about last night whilst Harry was yet to leave his office. The distraction of work had again given a tired Ruth a much-needed break from reality and had allowed the hours to quickly tick by. Each time her earlier conversation with Harry played on her mind she conveniently filled her time with work, convincing herself she was too busy to talk to him and that she would go see him a little later, so long as 'later' was not any time soon.

When Adam had popped into Harry's office to hand over some files Ruth couldn't help but watch him as he re-emerged, trying to read his expression and second-guess what might have been said between the two. Ruth's nerve were worsening, on one hand she was relieved Harry wanted to talk but on the other, wondered what he wanted to say. She realised this could be a fork in the road of their friendship going one of two ways, finish their friendship or unite them in something stronger. She cherished their friendship so much and hoped she hadn't ruined it beyond repair but the idea of her and Harry _together_, she didn't know if she could, if she was ready for that.

Her mind still wandering it flashed back to last night's memories, now interlaced with her own fantasies of how the evening might have continued had she stayed. Ruth mentally shook herself back to sanity and tried to focus on the data she was working on when her email alert popped up.

*One new message*

Sender- H Pearce

Sender: _h-pearce_

To:_ r-evershed_

_Subject_: Time to Talk.

Your head's looking straight enough to me.

Ruth looked up through the now open binds of Harry's office, catching his eye as she did. She wasn't ready to face him, in truth she'd didn't think she'd ever be ready and hurriedly typed a reply.

_Sender: r-evershed_

_To: h-pearce_

_Subject_: RE: Time to Talk.

I can't come now I'm in the middle of cross matching data from GCHQ on the Alexander case.

_Sender: h-pearce_

_To: r-evershed_

_Subject_: RE:RE: Time to Talk.

Fibber!

If today's proved anything it's that this section needs a spot of retraining in effective deception.

I don't have to be a good spook to know that that's a load of bull. Had it escaped your memory you finished the cross matching yesterday? I know you did because you handed me the results, the results that are currently sitting on my desk.

Please Ruth, this is ridiculous, we do need to talk. Come to my office, you've 2 minutes or I'll be coming out to get you myself.

Harry.

_sender: r-evershed_

_To:. h-pearce_

_Subject_: Time

You said you'd give me time to think.

_Sender: h-pearce_

_To: section r-evershed_

_Subject_: Countdown

I think we've both had enough time to think to last a lifetime.

1 minute.

Harry.

After waiting another minute and with no signs of Ruth moving, Harry lifted himself out his chair and made for the grid. Seeing him move in her periphery, she considered if she had time to make a bolt for it through the open pods. In the end a mixture of stubbornness and panic ensured she remained glue to her chair...

**just one chapter to go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Right folks, this is the last chapter! Thank you so much to all those who've so far taken the time to review. If you haven't, there's still time. It's so lovely to read your comments, so please make my day and share your thoughts! :D_**

* * *

**Rising up to the challenge. **

**Chapter 8**

Harry stopped abruptly at Ruth's desk, "I'm done with waiting Ruth and we need to talk before I go to my meeting."

"Ahh… actually no, sorry"

Harry was taken back by her bluntness. Seeing this Ruth hasty continued.

"What I mean is you don't have a meeting. Well you do, only I rescheduled it for you."

Harry's thoughts rushed through his head as to her reasoning and looked blankly at her, "You rearranged my meeting? …Why?"

"Sorry, I meant to tell you this morning, I forgot. Thing is I presumed you wouldn't want to discuss the link between the rising levels of street violence and terrorism… given your _current_ appearance."

"Oh, Right." A soft smile gestured his thanks as he realised the embarrassment she'd just saved him. His thoughts turned back to his original agenda. Lowering his voice, "Well in that case we've all afternoon to talk. My office?"

Ruth inwardly cursed at having shot herself in the foot. Ros' earlier words of support flew out the window and resorting to instinct tried to avoid this particular topic with Harry.

"I-I can't".

Harry's words remained on the edge of patient. "Can't or wont? …One way or another we need to talk, be it in my office or here."

Ruth's mouth dried out with nerves and she stared up at him, unable to compose a response .

"Right well…" Harry spun round, his strong hand pulled on the back of a chair from an empty workstation. Seating himself on the cool wire chair he sat, an elbow resting on her desk, as he positioned himself up close to her. "…in that case, we'll just have to talk here."

Ruth looked far across the grid. Zaf appeared to be busy typing whilst Ros was reading through a tall pile of files. Ruth dropped her head and let out a sigh in defeat.

"I'm not that much of a monster to talk to am I?" He whispered jokingly, an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

Ruth braved a smile. "No of course not, I'm- I'm just that much of an idiot."

"Ruth your not-"

She cut him off. "Please don't. I feel awful. Last night I should never have, well…" She searched to find the right words "taken advantage like I did. Please don't be angry with me."

Harry spluttered a chuckle in surprise, but whispered back, keeping their conversation out of ear shot, "You think I might be angry? And as for taking advantage, I think I played an equal, and certainly willing part."

Stunned, Ruth didn't know quite how to reply and so a silence settled.

Harry's whispered question was laced with a sultry purr. "Did you enjoy it Ruth?… us?… our kiss?"

Ruth's eyes widened a little,"I erm…well it was nice."

"Nice?" Harry frowned

"Well no, I mean more than nice. So yes, I guess I did, s-so... did you?"

Harry took a moment to de-scramble Ruth's reply, a relieved smile spread across his face as he did. "Well that's err, that's good and-er yes I defiantly enjoyied it." _It's all I can think about_.

Ruth's checks flushed a light shade of rosé and before she had a chance to stop herself her soft voice allowed the words to fall out her mouth, "It scares me."

This wasn't an admission that Harry was hoping for but at least she was opening up. "Scares you? Scares you of what?" he whispered back, his body closer to hers as their muted conversation continued.

"I don't know everything, of what happens next, making a mistake.... losing a friend..." She threw her eyes across the grid, "..being talked about."

Harry digested what she'd said and quietly sighed. "There's no guarantee's, there never is, but I can't go on this way Ruth. The hope of a chased kiss on a drunken night, you mean more than that to me, and gossip? Surely the best way to beat that, is to be open about the truth?"

"Maybe, in theory."

"Well isn't everything theory till you try it?"

Ruth threw a dissatisfied look at Harry but she was touched at his tender words and could see a look in his eyes, a look she'd seen back in the pub last night, a look that told of an aching love and of tender desire.

Her tone remained hushed as she tried to keep their private conversation just that. "Tell me Harry, what is _the_ _truth_?.. Up until last night you were my Boss, my friend, and now…now I don't know what we are."

"You believe that? That we were _just_ colleagues, _just_ friends before last night?" Harry's eyes dropped before looking up to catch her eye, "I don't Ruth. I think that the _truth_ is we've been more than that for a long time now. Perhaps both just too stubborn to admit it."

A silence settled and Harry drew himself so close their legs couldn't help but touch. "Stop running, from me, from us."

Eyes locked she replied shakily. "If- If I did, I said yes to whatever this is between us, then what?"

Harry struggled not to close the narrowing gap between them and show her exactly what he'd do.

"There isn't a script and I won't make promises I don't know I can keep… that much I can tell you." Laying his heart on the line like this was clearly not easy and he paused as he focused on a point on the floor, glancing up at her every now and then as he spoke. "I live through each day just for the evenings that we share alone on the grid. A chance to discuss life beyond our work, a chance to enjoy your company. After late meetings I come back here, having convinced myself I need to finish off work but I realised some time ago now that I… I just want to be around you."

Ruth was stunned by his admissions but as soon as Harry's head turned back to the floor her head quickly glanced back over the grid, everyone but Malcolm now at their desks. How she now wished she'd agreed to have this conversation in his office, knowing their body language betrayed any disguise of an innocent chat, that despite appearances of work, all eyes had noted and watch Harry and her.

Her silence was unsettling him, for once it was him who nervously fidgeted, his hand resting on her desk it made loose fists as his fingers and thumb ran though and over each other.

Harry braved a look up, Ruth's eyes seemed to of swollen to the point where tears might start to fall. "Ruth, he feelings I have for you aren't going to go away. You're strong minded, beautiful and an intelligent woman who's enthusiasm I find infectious," He flashed a soft smile. "God knows, sometimes I may not understand a word you've said but I adore the way you baffle me."

Ruth looked back to meet his eyes, returning his smile, she was the first to admit she could get a bit carried away at times. Biting her lip, she leaned in to cover his restless hand with hers.

Harry's eyes shimmered in the light and he turned his hand so his fingers interlaced with hers. The small gesture meant a lot to him and it spurred him on with his hushed confessions.

"You know, for what seems like an eternity I've protected myself, my heart, by binding it shut…"

His eyes showed a history, past theirs, of regret and Ruth gave a gentle reassuring squeeze of his hand.

"…The more time I spend with you the more my heart gets stripped of those layers. Being your friend, that was choice but falling in love? I hadn't plan on that… I didn't even know I _could_ feel this strongly about anyone, but I have and I do and… and I _need_ you." Harry's voice dried out.

Ruth focused above his shoulder as redness flushed her checks. He squeezed her hand forcing her to look into his eyes before he continued.

"I know you're scared… In many ways I am too. I'm used to surviving on my own, but I don't want to _just_ survive anymore. I rather live it, with you." His face now lit with a warm but nervous smile. Ruth was still absorbing what had just been said and left a silence, a silence Harry broke. "I seem to be doing all the talking Ruth… please say something." "You- You've fallen in love?" Harry squeezed her hand as he realised his confession and hoped she wasn't about to run for the hills.

"Yes."

"With- with me?"

"Yes, with you Ruth."

She known it long ago, but it had remained an unspoken understanding between them, the verbal declaration confirming it left her head spinning. Without warning her inner demons returned and Harry's heart was crushed as he caught her eyes glancing across the grid. Abruptly he dropped her hand, standing up from the chair he lent down to speak. He'd aimed to speak quietly but his tone was raised as he barked his whisper.

"Damn it Ruth! I'm here pouring my bloody heart out to you. Will it _always_ come down to what other people think?"

Each spook looked the picture of unbroken concentration as they pretended not to have heard the outburst.

Spinning round, Harry began to march off across the grid. It was an overreaction but his passion had turned to frustration, his face fuelled more with defeat than anger.

Ruth's abandoned hand flew up as she rubbed it across her face. She knew he was right, it shouldn't matter what people thought of them. Her heart raced and she stood to her feet, she didn't know what she was going to do only that she couldn't let this opportunity with Harry now slip her by.

He'd reached the other side of the grid, it was now or never. She took a breath in, briefly closing her eyes before she spoke. Her voice cracked with emotion as it reached across the room.

"I'm not- not running anymore."

Harry stopped dread in his tracks, still facing his office. He wasn't expecting that.

The tapping of keyboards stopped, the sound of a pin dropping would have been deafening in the silence that captured the room. There was no false pretence of work anymore, all eyes now jumped between Ruth and Harry.

She stepped to the side of her desk, her eyes burning into the back of his collar. Nervously twisting the ring on her finger, she willed him to turn round as the heat in her cheeks intensified.

Slowly releasing a breath through pursed lips he turned slowly around to face her. Their eyes locked and Ruth slowly paced towards him, the sound of her shoes slowly brushing against the floor filled the room. Her palms sticky with fear, she slowed as she neared, stopping within reach of him,

Her breathing was heavy and her heart pounded through her chest. She could see the caution in his face as he dared himself to hope. Now, was her turn to open up. Swallowing the lump in her throat she spoke softly, "I'm not running from _us,_ not anymore."

His eyes moved down to her trembling hands. Reaching down he held them. His eyes met hers again. "Show me."

Ruth took another depth breath. This was a test and she knew it. This time round there would be no excuse of alcohol and she'd also have to forgo its calming properties leaving her with no alternative but to simply swallowed down her trepidation's. The proof he meant more to her than office gossip.

Her eyes stayed with his as she freed her hands, still slightly shaking she placed them high on his chest, gripping either side of his waist coat.

She stepped in, pulling herself closer. Her right hand slipped up to his face, causing him to take a staggered breath. The burning heat of his healing skin sank into her fingers and she took a moment to savour it. His face melted under her touch as she drew his head down. Raising herself onto the balls of her feet, his hands fell gently on her waist, gripping gently as their eyes closed. Her lips discovered his and they brushed with the gentlest of touches before her soft lips moulded with his in a fuller kiss.

The silent sound of jaws dropping echoed around the room. Jo gleamed with excitement, Adam held a wide Cheshire grin, Zaf just looked gob-smacked whilst Ros simply raised an eyebrow and let a small satisfied smile spread across her face. Even low-grade temporary staff who had been mulling around the grid has been captivated by the shock of seeing the famed Harry Pearce, known throughout Themes House for his ball-breaking abilities, in such a romantic situation.

Years of restraint having finally come to an end, for that moment there were just the two of them, two lover's and a shared kiss. Her hands softly dropped back to his waistcoat as she pulled back, her nose next to his.

"No more running then" It was more a statement of relief from Harry than a question.

"My legs are too weak to run from you now anyway."

They both softly chuckled and he pulled his head back to look at her. Breathing out a slow and deep breath his eyes a-wash with satisfaction, he purred in the way only Harry could, "I'd better hold onto you then." and he slid his right arm round to the small of her back pulling her firmly up against him.

Smiles dressing their faces, their eyes were now freed to admit the love between them. Her warm breath rushed through his ear and down his neck as she leaned in and her lips brushed his skin. "I love you Harry".

Using his free hand he brushed Ruth's silky brown hair out of her face, tilting his head he pressed his lips back against hers. That moment a deliberate cough from Zaf, woke them to the existence of the world.

"Appears we have an audience Ruth." Harry lips murmured against hers.

"That was the point wasn't it? Her lips murmured back.

The loud swish off the pod doors diverted the focus of the grid's attention to an entering Malcolm, his arms overflowing with wires and computer components, oblivious to unfolding events.

Malcolm stopped dead and eyes widened at the unexpected attention.

His question was drawn out, a sense of dread in his voice as he addressed the room. "What?"

The team shot bewilderingly happy glances between them and Malcolm was left none the wiser. Frowning, his gaze lengthened to the other end of the grid. Harry and Ruth stood, still in a half embrace, having each released one arm to turn and face him. Smiles consuming them, the obvious implication hit him. "I _bloody_ knew it!" he proclaimed triumphantly. The falseness of his outrage sabotaged by the rapidly up-turning corners of his mouth as it spread into a proud grin.

"Yeah n' about time!" Adam added good naturally.

"Drinks on Harry then? " Eagerly enquired Zaf.

Still suffering from the night before his comment was met with groaning from across the grid.

Harry chuckled, "Not all our livers are made of iron, maybe another night Mr Younis" Harry turned his head to Ruth, squeezing her hand as he whispered, "Do you want to get out of here?"

She'd just faced her biggest fears, giving in to her heart's desire whilst also facing judgement from her colleagues, now, the stomach churning fear had been replaced by an unquenchable giddiness as the sweet taste of his lips lingered on hers. Her demons now exorcised, she held a bashful grin as she nodded her accent.

With a new glint in his eyes he returned the squeezed of his hand and gave her a reassuring wink before lightly clearing his throat and addressing the grid. "Right well I think Ruth and I are in need of a late lunch. As for the rest off you, as long as nothing urgent comes up feel free to enjoy the afternoon as you wish."

With that Harry returned his hand to the small of Ruth's back as she led the way. Entering the pods the sound of Zaf's wolf-whistles following them.

Pressed close together in the modest sized pod Harry was powerless in stopping his eager hands softly wrapping round her waist. His touch, so firm yet so gentle, caused her to tremble with anticipation.

"You know as far as Birthday's go, taking into account I drank far too much, threw up in a public toilet, and was then beaten up…" A smouldering look in his eyes, he brought his lips temptingly close to hers "…It's the best one yet."

The pods began to revolve and a mischievous expression commandeered her features. Her lips almost brushed his as she spoke. "Sounds like a challenge to me."

Harry breathlessly chuckled as she took hold of his hand and their fingers intertwined. Stepping out of the pods, both were unable to remove the ridiculous love-struck grin off their faces, walked out of Themes House, the afternoon sun warming their skin, together they stepped out into the start of something wonderful.

**_The End_**

_x thanks for reading x_


End file.
